


点芳尘

by fffffffffish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffffffffish/pseuds/fffffffffish
Summary: 本质rps的纸片人拉郎 古代架空au （看着像明 大部分瞎编）不用认真 贴个脸爽就完事了（。
Kudos: 3





	点芳尘

**Author's Note:**

> 演员表解码：姐-玉氏王爷-如懿传 | 雷-裴纶-绣春刀2 | 郭-盛廷玉/陆三金-龙门镖局 | 屈-长安-媚者无疆 | 高-小武-悍城

陪都冷得比往年早，入冬没几日就落下这场雪。  
宅院大门紧闭着也不见个人，檐角的灯笼被吹得打转。裴纶无声的翻进院子，贴着墙疾行几步，闪身融进阴影里再度翻上了房檐。盐粒子似的雪糁混在风里扑了他满脸，好像挨着小刀尖扎，细细的疼。  
裴纶年初调任南京，打点人情关节，唯有这位王爷神龙见首不见尾。  
想来一个无权无势的异姓王爷，低调也正常。偏偏年轻的东宫却异常上心，初掌监国之权第一件事是调裴纶来此执掌锦衣卫，而他到任后接到的第一封密函竟还是——仔细看着他。  
一个已经被踢出京城来此颐养天年或者说等死的残废，如今还能掀起什么风浪。  
裴纶旁敲侧击打听过，可和他知道的差不多，尽是些没头没尾的事。玉氏风光过，如今空剩下个爵位。现在这位王爷本来轮不上袭爵，年轻时从军，在甘肃呆过，领兵打过仗，调到京城没两年卷进些极凶险的争斗，据说连北镇抚司的大狱都进，运气好，只断了两条腿，没死。这运气未免太好了，裴纶想，不仅没死，还捞了个爵位。可其中的蹊跷，又不是他该过问的。

亥时风止，雪越下越密。裴纶眨眨眼，将眼睫上的细雪掸落。  
院子里静悄悄的，之前被风声盖住的几声咳嗽落进耳朵，檐上人无声地动了动发僵的手腕。

***

第一次见还是仲春，裴纶正疲于官场应酬，休沐日出城寻个清净。  
春三月花盛，烟似的粉白含着点点绿意围水绕山，古寺藏在层叠的花枝后面，估计是位置太隐蔽，路上都碰不见个进香的人。  
裴纶原是想去讨碗斋饭，未曾想会在这里遇见个同样躲清静的人。  
宝殿前的那对梨树只活了一棵，不知是吐蕊迟还是遭不住前两日的雨，稀稀拉拉的雪色缀不满枝头，树影里坐着个人。  
裴纶先注意到四轮车，才正眼去看那黛蓝色的清瘦身影。心头一闪念，这月份怎么还揣着手炉，就倏地止住，只挂上那个招牌性的懒笑，附身行礼，规规矩矩。  
四轮车上的人闻声看过来，微陷的眼睛圆睁，眨一眨，惊鹿一样，懵懵地看着裴纶。可打量裴纶许久，似乎实在想不起这人是谁，只许抱歉地弯弯唇。  
他不问，裴纶上前自报家门，也没有要走的意思，闲扯几句，王爷也不赶他，随口应着。  
听裴纶说来寻清净，他才抿出一点笑意，“裴大人好雅兴。”  
“在下粗人一个，不懂这风花雪月。”裴纶随手抓了瓣落蕊，指腹碾碎，放在鼻子底下嗅了嗅，“就是听说这儿斋饭不错，来尝个鲜。”  
“诶！你！干什么的！”  
裴纶正出神，寻声抬头，只见一个年轻侍卫小跑过来。抽柳似的高个子，黑瘦但精神，英气勃勃的。他不识得裴纶，却一眼辨出他是习武之人，站得又离他家王爷这般近，谁知道是安的什么心。  
小侍卫手还没按上刀柄，就被喝住，“小武，不得无礼。”  
王爷斥人也慢腾腾的。裴纶瞧他这身病骨估计是承不住情绪大起大伏，心底疑惑腾起，又被他笑嘻嘻地盖下去，“没事，不知者不罪嘛。”  
小侍卫鼓鼓嘴，认了错就溜到王爷身后埋头推车。  
看他寸步不离的架势，裴纶起了逗他的心，摸摸下巴，也不见外，“小武兄弟哪里人啊？听口音像北边的。”  
“我生在甘肃。”怕裴纶误会似的，小武又补了一句，“汉人。”  
裴纶追问之前，王爷先开口，“小武，去门口等我。”  
小侍卫显然是极听王爷的话，退下前极快的扫了眼裴纶腰间的那杆烟袋锅，忍不住低声提了句，“裴大人，王爷闻不得烟味。”  
他说完就跑了，蹿远了回头朝王爷乐，咧着一口白牙。看样子是被纵惯了。  
裴纶搔搔后脑，“他倒挺细致。”  
王爷摇着四轮车，有点艰难地换了方向，仰头对裴纶道：“他年纪小没规矩，是我管束不周，刚才若是冒犯了，还请裴大人见谅。”  
“一个小孩儿，哪至于。”  
裴纶笑笑，王爷也笑。都是客套的笑容，后者的笑里还掺着点怯懦和疏远。  
他怕我。裴纶琢磨，不对，他是更怕锦衣卫。  
王爷告辞时，裴纶随口客套：“一起吃个饭再回呗。”  
“我……回去慢。”他摇头，“等天黑，路就不好走了。”  
裴纶只好送他到寺门，绕到背后推车时，王爷局促地坐直身子，侧头道谢，“有劳裴大人。”  
“客气了。”  
没走几步，忽有风穿花，打落几片残瓣下来，染了干净的地面，也坠在王爷黛蓝的前襟膝头上，白蝶似的花还没落稳就被掸去，抬手时一截细窄的腕子滑出窄袖，如枝头梨花色一颤，日光落在他后颈，如照青玉，几乎要晃人眼。  
可真不像提过刀杀过人的样儿。

南京入夏之后变得湿热，时而铅云低压，憋闷到黄昏都落不下几滴雨。  
裴纶就在这样一个湿得能拧出水的日子敲开王府大门。  
开门的是小武，一身青曳撒，腰间挎一柄刀，如青松拔地，很精神。  
不过这次和之前不一样，裴纶一身的飞鱼服，身后还跟了好几个锦衣卫。  
小武年纪不大，行事却利落老练，面对锦衣卫登门也不卑不亢，对着裴纶一拱手，“见过裴大人。”  
“抱歉啊，今儿是公差。”裴纶抽了口烟，一拍小武的肩，压到他耳边道：“还请转告王爷，他日裴某定登门赔罪。”  
“大人的辛苦，王爷自然明白，他正在后院等您呢。”他笑起来还是孩子模样，带着点天真的锐气，指指裴纶手里的那杆烟，“不过这个，您还是收了吧。”  
小武带着裴纶一路到后院，院子不大，建的精巧，四处都是坡道，只是人少，冷冷清清的。王爷坐在水边，正借着天光翻书，旁边只有个打扇的侍女。他瞧见裴纶，合书置在膝头，自己摇着车，慢慢迎上来。  
一席月白色直裰，比池子里那几枝早开的白莲还素，熏香却是暖甜，有点腻。  
“裴大人。”他性子温吞，面对锦衣卫，却也端持出几分衿贵来，只微微颔首，“好久不见。”  
裴纶第一次在他身上寻见点贵胄的影子。  
不算讨喜，但也不至于不惹人厌。  
“裴大人在找人？”  
裴纶失笑，纠正他，“是刺客，身手不错，死了仨，伤了好几个。”  
“督公可还安好？”见裴纶挑眉，王爷继续道：“这么大的事，早传遍了，我这足不出户是最近才知道。”  
“王爷放心，要是这天灵盖真出了什么事，”裴纶撑着四轮车的扶手缓缓附身，王爷没有避，只淡然看过来，四目相对，裴纶歪头凑在王爷耳边，低声说，“你我可不是在这儿说话。”  
“没事就好。”  
裴纶直起身恢复往常随意的语气，“昨儿夜里我们哥几个追那小子，到这条街，让他给跑了。”  
王爷蹙着眉，脸上一时迷惑一时担忧，最后只轻叹，“大人们辛苦。”  
“职责所在。”裴纶笑笑，“就是动静不小，没惊着您吧。”  
王爷认真回想了一下，摇摇头，“我入夏就睡不好，点的安神香，就睡得沉，夜里什么动静都听不见。”  
这托辞不新鲜，裴纶没说话，只等着一个锦衣卫过来附在他耳边说了句什么，才懒洋洋笑开了。  
“王爷放心，那小贼多半不会来王府，今儿也就是例行公事，还请王爷多多见谅。”裴纶说着从怀里抽出张纸，展开递过去，“最近不太平，叫府上的人都小心点。”  
王爷道谢，接过来，通缉画像上那张脸分明还是个孩子，和小武差不多的年纪，薄薄的单眼皮，漂亮又锋利，杀气要扑出纸。  
他看过就随手递给身后的小武，嘱咐，“最近多留意。”

过了大半月，再没听说刺客后来怎么样了，人间蒸发一般。  
一个朗晴的天，裴纶还真来登门赔罪，可别说见人，门都没进成。  
小武挠头，一脸为难，“王爷病了，起不来，要不您还是过几日再来吧。”  
裴纶皱眉，“前一阵还好好的，怎么就病了？”  
“前几日出门累的，老毛病犯了。”小武撇撇嘴，又嘟囔，“我看就是熏的，王爷就是闻不得那些烟。”  
烟？肺上的毛病可麻烦了。裴纶在回去路上想着，估计是去寺里，还是香火不错的。思及此处，他又想起这几日街头巷尾议论着的，南京镇守近日在暮云寺大摆私宴，戏唱到夤夜才散。  
只是巧合吗。

与此同时，小武捧着一小筐梨回到后院，王爷正喂鱼。池子里几尾大红几尾彩，鱼少食多，个个养得极肥，此时慢悠悠，你一口我一口地吃。  
“怎么这么久？”王爷喂好鱼才看他，又问，“梨是哪来的？”  
“裴大人送的啊，这不是听说您病了嘛。专门去买的，所以才耽搁。”  
小武说着在池边坐下，一手抱筐，一手挑出了个梨掂掂，随便在身上蹭蹭就啃，吭哧吭哧吃了大半个，边嚼边感慨，“还行还行，这季节梨可不好找，我觉得这个裴大人还行，真不像坏人……”  
“一筐梨就把你收买了。”  
说话的是个细眼长眉的青年，没有戴冠，长发束在脑后，更显小。他颊上有道没落痂的伤，走路时还有点跛，一身伤也不妨碍他冷飕飕地瞪着小武，讥道：“天真。”  
小武蹭得窜起来，正要顶回去，王爷叫住他，“小武，去把梨送到后厨。”  
“啊？”  
“留一半吃，剩下煮汤，”王爷看看小武，又看看那个冷脸青年，有点想笑，“给长安。”  
“凭什么？！”  
“我不用。”  
两个人异口同声，斗鸡似的瞪着对方，最后小武气哼哼抱着梨筐走了，青年还冷着张俊脸。  
从小就这样。王爷心生感慨，不想抬眼对上青年的视线，下意识躲开了。  
“等伤好得差不多，就走吧。”  
“你要赶我走？”  
“你在南京呆不住，锦衣卫在抓你，那个裴纶，我不知道能瞒到什么时候。”王爷叹一口气，“你不应该去刺杀……”  
“他不该死吗？！我差一点就——”  
青年声音猛地拔高，胸口剧烈地起伏着。王爷望着远处，仍不看他。  
“我一想他对你……”他说不下去，撇过头，几乎是咬出后半句，“我迟早活剐了他！”  
王爷没有说话，一动不动地僵坐着，只有膝头的手因青年的话猛地攥紧，手背青筋虬起，揪出好几道褶皱，最后还是缓缓松开了。  
长安一瘸一拐地冲到他旁边，半跪着仰脸看他，那双漂亮锋利的眼睛柔和下来，显得可怜又固执，“对不起，我不是……”  
“没事。”王爷摸摸他毛茸茸的发顶，像安抚某种小动物，“我明白。”  
青年枕在他膝上，用脸颊去蹭年长者的掌心，像贴着块凉玉，连膝骨也寒，好似躺在一捧冷雪里。  
他想起甘肃，连天飞雪裹着黄沙，风如鬼哭，可这样的风声也压不住鞑子掠城时的马蹄下的嘶吼哭叫。夜是黑的冷的，火光和血却烫，他是从活死人堆里爬出来的。在他背后，那些受伤的人，死去的人，将死还未断气的人，喊他的名字，绊住他，抓着他，血淌在他身上，手上，脸上。他从噩梦里哭醒，年长者把他抱到膝上捂住他的耳朵。他年幼时曾固执地相信，那个人掌心里定藏了千军万马，伸出手的时候，死人不敢呼喊他的名字，连鬼使都不能勾走他的魂魄。  
长安合上眼，身上又冷又热。江南的夏比塞外的冬还难捱。

等到秋天，南京街头巷尾就流传着一个故事，一个传说。  
……阉党这些年横征暴敛欺压百姓，老天爷都要看不下去，于是派了个小仙官来惩治。仙官披月色来，凡人要在月光底下才能看见他。他杀人的剑就是那一剪月光幻化的，只要抬手，一线光落下来，那些恶贼的脖子就破了个口，等血汩汩得流出来，小仙官早隐在月光里，溜走了。无怪乎锦衣卫都抓不住他，毕竟凡人哪能抓住神仙啊。  
裴纶听说这个故事的时候在嗦面，差点一片菜叶子被呛死。  
“真能编。”他灌了口汤，一抹嘴，“怎么着，那以后给他搭个庙，上点供，是不是想杀谁杀谁啊，雇杀手还雇到菩萨跟前了。”  
“哥，你还真说中了。”旁边年轻点的神神秘秘凑过来，“我听说，城郊有个古寺，院子里两棵梨树，就活着一棵，另一棵都死好多年。结果前一阵，有天晚上，有个值夜的老和尚看到一道白光从天而降……”  
“打住打住，做梦看见的吧。”裴纶压根不信，摆摆手让他们散了。  
“诶呀，别管他到底看见啥。反正第二天，那棵死梨树，活了。”一拍手，说着还故作神秘地挤挤眉毛，“死了好几年的树，六月开花，神不神啊？”  
“我看你挺神！”裴纶抬手削他后脑勺，“要不我明天带你去趟镇守衙门，你跟督公讲一遍，看这案子能结吗？！”  
一时没人搭腔。裴纶一拍桌子，怒喝，“一个杀人犯还成仙了？有没有王法？！”  
“可他杀的……”有人不服气，被裴纶一个眼神止住。  
“我不管他是人是鬼，哪路神仙。”裴纶笑笑，“抓回来问问就知道了。”

没过几天，中秋赏菊。  
这种场合裴纶从来是能躲则躲，但这次是镇守太监做东，排场很足，南京官场有头有脸的都来，这一年到头怎么要给个面子。  
裴纶以公务为由拖到戏开场才到，匆忙打过招呼，就捡个角落坐下。盛廷玉早知道他是太子的人，再不顺眼，也是给足三分薄面，井水不犯河水。  
台上咿咿呀呀地唱，裴纶欣赏不来，只觉得脑仁被吵得疼。这时余光瞥见个瘦高个，是小武，猫着腰从人缝里溜到前排，凑到盛廷玉跟前低声说了几句。裴纶瞥了眼盛廷玉旁边那个空位置，顺手往嘴里丢了个花生，朗笑着给台上的角儿喝彩。  
满堂彩的喧嚣里，太监吊着眉瞧小侍卫，似笑非笑，不知说了句什么，小武低眉顺眼只点头。出乎裴纶意料，盛廷玉没有为难小武，放他走之前，还随手赏了点东西。  
有趣。裴纶跟着溜出去。  
沿街已挑起灯笼，行人渐稀，锦衣卫和王府侍卫对峙并不显眼。  
小武是急着回去，礼数倒是没差，拱一拱手，“裴大人可是有什么事？”  
“啧，南京天灵盖的宴不来，盛廷玉的面子不给，不仅没事，还有赏。”裴纶围着他溜达一圈，嬉皮笑脸，用肩膀推他，“你家王爷这是，投了哪路神通啊？”  
“别胡说！我们王爷不是……”  
“别急。”裴纶打断他，又替他把话说完，“你这大嗓门，就不怕被阉党听见？”  
小武脸色唰得变了，嘴唇哆嗦一下。  
“你就不怕，我也是一拨的。”裴纶心想，到底还小，一句话就给吓住，又继续火上浇油，“你说，我要是告你家王爷的黑状，能不能再调回北京升个官啊。”  
小侍卫显然是被唬住了，眼睛瞪得更圆，又气又急，却说不出话。  
“逗你的。”眼看着要急眼，裴纶忍不住笑出来，伸手一兜他的肩，“以后说话小心的，下次可不一定这么好运气。”  
“知道了，谢裴大人。”小武半信半疑，裴纶转而问他：“你家王爷病好点了吗?”  
“啊……好、好多了。”小武顿了顿，有点心虚地笑，咧出一口白牙，“王爷还说要谢谢您送的梨，就是不方便亲自登门。”  
“客气，心里头有我就行。”  
“那、那裴大人，我先回去了……”  
小武要走被裴纶拽住，“诶，你们王爷平时熏得什么香啊，那天我就闻见了，今儿怎么都沾你身上了。别说甜丝丝儿的，还挺好闻。”  
问得无端，答的人更迷惑。  
“啊？衣服上？没有啊，王爷连安神香都嫌……”小武说着也去闻自己袖子，脸色一僵，匆匆告辞跑走了。  
不是熏，那就是在旁人处沾来的。  
裴纶心头一颤。  
他回去后，戏听得更是心不在焉。一折一折穿耳过，月从柳梢爬到天顶，惨惨的白，落在水里被鱼啄破，碎成一瓣瓣。他觉得胸口憋闷，多喝了几杯。等子夜散场，裴纶这幅有点失魂落魄的样子，正好被盛廷玉瞧见。  
南京镇守今儿可谓是光彩逼人，赤红曳撒戴织锦斗牛补子，珠光宝气簇拥着一张苍白的看不出年纪的脸，极薄的唇角勾起一点，眼梢阴恻恻一挑，半撩眼皮瞧人。  
“裴大人，今儿这戏觉得如何啊？”  
“看不懂。”裴纶眯缝着眼，酒气上脸，腮上红扑扑的，赖猫似的憨笑，“反正督公说好，那定然是好咯。”  
他俩明枪暗箭惯了，这么说话还是头一遭。盛廷玉没开口，裴纶毫无征兆地身子一软，向前扑倒，堪堪撑住盛廷玉的手臂。  
“抱歉，抱歉。”裴纶手忙脚乱，站直了，又笑。  
“裴大人喝多了。”盛廷玉皮笑肉不笑地收回手臂，拢拢袖子，和旁边吩咐，“送他回去。”  
可是裴纶推开了上前想扶自己的人，依里歪斜地走出院子。入夜起风，吹不去刚才蹭上的甜香，腻得他想呕。

***

更鼓三声，檐上积了层薄雪。宅院后门被人从外面推开，两个小火者引路，一个提灯，一个撑伞。雪太密，小灯笼的光朦朦胧胧，明黄的毛线团似的，也就照清脚下的一方路，但这一点光也足够裴纶看清来者。  
秾红缎色从鹤氅的领口漏出来，衬着那张冷白色的面庞，透出股阴阴的艳，鬼魅似的。  
门扉一开一合，两个小火者退到二门，内院又静下来，只有沙沙落雪声。  
裴纶在京城当差的时候，少不了要和东厂打交道，可顺天府毕竟天子脚下，大铛再权重却不跋扈，他到了应天府才真正见识到什么是只手遮天。大铛养着玩着一两个小唱儿戏子并不新鲜，可这么与王侯贵胄搅和在一起，实在荒唐。  
裴纶暗啐了一口。他和大多数人差不多，打心底看不起太监，人都不算整的，天家养的狗罢了，仗势欺人的东西。人偏是这样，愈恨愈显得无力，无力又只能恨，恨得切齿。  
可眼下裴纶心里还有种说不出的感觉。  
他在房顶看不见屋内，死盯着院落里一片白色，无端想起那棵梨树上稀疏的白花，池子里支棱出的几朵可怜的莲，同样白得近乎惨淡的人，望过来时鹿一样温驯的眼睛。  
他也许是甘愿的。  
裴纶跃下房檐，逃回无尽的夜色里。

被触碰的时候，所有耻辱的记忆都不受控制地翻腾起来。  
玉氏小王爷初到南京时，对官场并非全然无知。他应了盛廷玉的约，四轮车却被石阶和高高的门槛挡住了。  
这是要在人前给他难看。  
“诶呦，王爷恕罪，在下考虑不周。”权铛站在阶上俯视他，一合掌，“侧门有坡道，您这次就委屈一下。”  
他愤怒的抬眼，一下愣住。  
怎么会这么像。  
后来他真的认错过。  
那杯掺了药的酒，本是要看他笑话的。  
小唱儿常在背后议论着。这个说，他腿都废了，还行吗？另一个掩着嘴儿笑，人家是腿断了，那也是男人啊，被手肘拐了一下，拐他的那个接嘴儿，男人不男人的，到时候你去试试，不就知道了。  
谁也没想到，玉氏小王爷醉眼迷离地拽住一个人的袖子，痴痴地笑。  
“三金。”他抬手想去摸那张近在咫尺的脸，又不大敢，怯怯地停在半空，小心地问，“是你吗？”  
盛廷玉觉得有趣。  
他握住那只手，和他捏过的那些嫩葱般的小手不一样，骨节分明，修长有力，掌心和指腹有茧，是提剑握刀的手。  
昏了头的小王爷就笑，笑得眼睛弯弯，可笑着笑着，眼泪就珠玉断线一样沿着眼角滚下来，没有声响地哭起来，看着叫人心疼。  
盛廷玉托着那张脸，瞧见眼神是都散的，知道这是彻底被魇住了。  
更有意思了。  
“诶，怎么哭了？”  
他用指腹给他抹泪，小王爷颤巍巍的说，“疼。”  
“哪疼？”  
“腿，腿疼……”他抽噎着，感到有只手去摸他畸形的腿骨，着急地想推，推不动，凄凄哀哀地揪着衣料，“三金……我、我站不起来了。”  
盛督公养过许多鸟，嗓音婉转的，羽毛秀丽的，聪明懂人语的。他突然就喜欢上眼前这只，不算顶尖的漂亮，翅膀折断，再也飞不了。他最喜欢捉住那两条无力的伤腿，沿着歪斜的骨头慢慢地仔仔细细摸上去。挣不脱，只能任由他抚摸自己的伤口，像把玩一件玉器。  
像现在这样，他退无可退的缩在榻上，那只手一路摸到他腿间。  
王爷撇过头，嘲讽般的勾勾唇，“督公伺候人的本事学得不错。”  
“是您教得好。”盛廷玉狞笑着捏住他的下巴，“看不起我又如何，陆三金是多了件玩意，可他要你吗？”  
身下的躯体狠狠抖了一下。  
他们太清楚彼此的软肋。  
“什么时候杀我最容易，”盛廷玉抚着那张死灰颜色的脸，贴着紧抿着的唇角问，“没告诉你的小神仙吗？”  
他被最原始的恐惧出卖，睁大眼睛，急促的喘息，还有一瞬攥紧的拳。  
“你藏在寺里的那孩子，以为我不知道？”  
盛廷玉俯身，终于露出恶鬼修罗的真容。捏着他下巴的手滑下来，握住那截修长的颈项，阴恻恻的冷意渗进来，几乎冻住他的喉咙。他倏然用力，掌下人痉挛着去拉他的手，被摔回榻上。  
有那么一会儿眼前是黑的，王爷回过神，感到一截冰凉的东西被推进来，他拖着腿，只无力地扭了几下，抖得厉害。  
盛廷玉吹了灯，捉住他的腕子，一根一根掰开紧攥着的手指，叼住惨白的指尖。一边玩着他的手指，一边把那截玉推得更深，顶在要命的地方。  
他喘了一声，就偏过头，看纸窗上的树影。  
夜那么长，雪光却亮的像白天。

TBC.


End file.
